A New Life and A New Future
by HarryPotterDracoMalfoy4eva
Summary: Draco has changed in the war and has realised that he always love Hermione Granger, she doesn't believe that he has changed so it is up to Draco to prove his love to the stubborn lioness :)


**A/N: Okay so this is my new story. I know some where disappointed that I stopped the other one but I still have the files on my computer so one day I may post that story again. This one I like a little better as I feel like it is running smoother :)**

Hermione was sitting on the train heading back to Hogwarts. It was now her 8th year as she hadn't completed he NEWTS. 7th year students were allowed to come back to Hogwarts and were given the option to graduate. Hermione had of course jumped at the opportunity to complete her NEWTS and she had been offered Head Girl which made her want to come back even more. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had decided to not come back as they had been offered places in Auror Training and they both wanted to start straight away. Neville Longbottom had been offered a traineeship to work under Madam Sprout. So he would be Hermione's new teacher but also a fellow student as he still had to complete his NEWTS on top of that. Ginevra Weasley was forced by her mother to come back and do her 7th year but she was okay with that, after the war was over Harry and Ginny had sat down and discussed that being together was not what either of them wanted. Of course Molly Weasley was shattered but happy that now Ginny was finally going steady with her boyfriend, Blaise Zabani. Blaise and his family had totally turned their lives around, so had most of the most influential pure blood families. They had given up on blood democracy and had decided that everyone was equal, from muggle-born to half-blood to pure-bloods. The biggest change of course was with the Malfoy family. After their trials everyone had noticed a big change in them, of course the truth about hw they were spies for Dumbledore had come out, and with Dumbledore's portrait testifying for the Malfoy's, they had been let out on good behavior. Draco Malfoy was also going to be attending 8th year and the biggest surprise, at least for Hermione, as that Draco was going to be the new Head Boy. She had assumed that McGonagall would have picked someone; well, more suitable for the task. Hermione just didn't believe that Draco had been acting but believed that someone could change if they truly wanted too and Hermione was determined to see if the stupid ferret had changed at all. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that she was going to be late of the Head meeting with the prefects. She cursed herself for daydreaming and bolted down to the other end of the train occasionally scolding younger students for doing something wrong and she made it to the meeting 2 minutes late. Huffing and Puffing she took her seat at the head of the table next to an uncomfortable looking Draco Malfoy. He was looking anywhere but her, obliviously remembering when he didn't save her from being tortured from Bellatrix. She sighed and shuddered. It was her worse memory from the war and she still had the scar. She absent-mindly rubbed the scare through her clothes and noticed when Draco stared at the movement. She looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but pity. She glared and looked down at the notes that she had to discuss with the new prefects. When she started to speak no one spoken and everyone took notes, Hermione being a war hero and part of the Golden Trio meant that she got a lot of respect from everyone. Half an hour later the meeting was finishing up, just as Draco lightly grabbed Hermione's elbow, "Gran-Hermione can you just stay back a moment, I need to tell you something" The look he gave her made her feel warm and safe, which in his presence was not something she was used too. She nodded her head slightly and saw him smile just a little before he went cold faced. With that in mine she dismissed everyone and hung around to speak to Draco. She was contemplating on how he called her Hermione, did that mean she had to call ferret, Draco? She pondered this as he started to walk over to her and took the seat next to her. "Hermione, I just want to say that I am incredibly sorry, for everything that happened in the war. I understand that you might not necessarily care nor agree but I really did not want to be a death eater, and I truly did not mean to hurt you ever." She just stared at him taking his apology in and trying to comprehend what was happening. She nodded her head slightly 'Why did you just not go along with it?" She said as quietly as she could. Hermione had had a thing for Draco since the moment she meet him on the first day of first year at the 9 ¾ platform but she had never said anything and in second year when he had called her a "mud blood" Hermione had cried herself to sleep, just because she never thought he was so cruel. When they had been alone he had been nice to her and on occasion they had helped each other out in secret but nobody ever knew. Draco sighed and shook his head "They took my mother and wanted to kill her, if we had left, they would have" His eyes went misty as if he was taken to another moment in time. "oh." Was all she could muster up. She needed to get away. To be free of him, there were too many bad memories. She stood and made for the door when his hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, he didn't mean to imply so much force but when she spun she landed right in front of him, his immediately went around her and she shook her head to clear the sudden fogginess. "Granger, why are you so desirable?" She stared at him open mouthed. "Wha-What do you me-mean?" She stumbled over her words, seemingly confused at the suddenness of what was happening to her and the ferret. "Get of me Malfoy" seeming to come to her senses just as her pulled her a little closer to his body. "I won't give up on you Hermione, you will be mine" he laughed softly and pulled away and walked out of the carriage leaving a stunned Hermione just standing there confused. "Possessive little ferret" She yelled after him and stomped down the way she had come going back to her carriage but not before hearing an echoing laugh which for a reason unknown by Hermione, made her smile to herself.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammer issues and such, was in a rush to write it and post it and havent re-read it yet :) enjoy an review :) any questions, inbox me :)**


End file.
